


Retrieve

by PigeonBlood



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Inspired by Good Omens, M/M, mentions of cannibalism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: 美國眾神 AU + CrossoverWill在和Hannibal一起屠龍後，他記起了自己﹑Hannibal的真實身份。而Mr. Wednesday需要更多的幫手。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Retrieve

**Author's Note:**

> 莫名覺得American Gods AU會很合適拔杯，抱著奇妙熱情寫出的同人  
> 沒有Fall  
> 部分設定參考了Good Omens  
> 不知道算不算dark! Will  
> 文中有小部分暗示American Gods小說後半部劇情，可能會劇透

「在月光下血看起來的確是黑的。」Will喃喃地感嘆，他看著自己身上的血，已分不清是自己﹑Hannibal﹑還是紅龍的血。他喘著氣向Hannibal伸出右手，真是奇妙，明明失了這麼多血，他沒有感到體力的流失，不可言喻的力量從隨著心跳的節奏擴散到血管﹑肌肉和骨髓，遠古的記憶在眼前如被快進的影片般閃現。  
Hannibal捉緊了他的手，把他拉起來。Will喘息著微微發抖，力量湧進了全身，紅龍造成的傷口已經不是主要的困擾，強橫的力量叫囂著要回到自己的主人身上，卻不知現時主人的身體只是凡胎濁骨，人類難以一下子承受這強大到可怕的能量。Will不得不靠Hannibal的支撐才能站穩。  
「看到了嗎。這就是我一直想給你的，Will。  
Will感覺到Hannibal的力量透過指尖滲透進他的身體幫助力量和肉體融合。  
“For both of us.”  
他看著Hannibal，眼前浴血的Hannibal和遠古記憶中與他並肩的黑馬騎士重合起來，他感嘆道:“It’s beautiful.”他忍不住抱住Hannibal，這個動作扯痛了受傷的部位，但Will能感覺到身上的傷口正在癒合。像他這種擁有眾多「信徒」的存在，修復身體的能力要比一般新神還強上幾分，更別說巴爾的摩被Hannibal留下深深的恐懼後，這種懼意給他帶來了大量的「信仰」。  
「你什麼時候記起來的？」  
Hannibal讓Will靠在他身上，「在我割開你之後。」即使是Hannibal也不禁對彼此的親暱感到驚訝，尤其在Will記起了自己﹑他們的真實身份後。  
他們是人類無法擺脫的惡夢，他們在啟示錄中被給予騎士的形象*，他們是死亡和饑荒本身。轉生成人只是一種另類的人類觀察—由瘟疫提出，他在近一百年都因來自新神污染的威脅感到異常焦慮，總是試圖重奪自己的影響力。  
但沒想到這慢長歲月中的小遊戲會出現這種奇妙的差錯，誰會想到轉生成人類的饑荒和死亡能像個真正的人類一樣去愛，並深受對方吸引？又有誰會想到戰爭會混亂到認為自己是紅龍﹑而不是未日的第二印，還想殺了昔日的「同事」？  
Will暼了一眼死去的紅龍，「你知道他是誰，但你為了我設計他的死。」  
「是的。你一直是我的優先，Will。」Hannibal看著Will像藍柱石般有著美麗色澤的眼睛，他們的距離親密得只需微微傾身就能觸碰對方的唇瓣，「告訴我，Will，你現在的願望？」  
Will將手貼上Hannibal的臉，手上的血在抹開留下了淡淡的痕跡，「我需要我的馬和鐮刀。但現在，我要你吻我，操我。」  
Hannibal的手伸入Will柔軟的卷髮之中，溫柔地扯住他的頭髮調整角度，如碾壓般吻上Will的唇。這是Will試過最纏綿最兇暴的吻，Hannibal如同要標記他一般用嘴唇﹑用舌頭侵占他的口腔，被Hannibal觸碰的每一寸肌膚都帶給他可以被稱作暴力的快感。  
Will知道自己勃起了，天知道他有多想被Hannibal壓在懸崖邊﹑不顧身旁還有一具屍體，讓Hannibal盡情占有他﹑充滿他。可他們還記得隨時會來到的FBI和Jack，要解決很簡單，但這有什麼有趣的？讓Jack繼續追捕他們，使人們對他們的恐懼蔓延至全國，這才有意思。  
他們喘息著放開對方，Hannibal說:「我會很想繼續，但我更希望我們的第一次是發生在乾淨舒適的床上。」Hannibal將手指放進嘴內，吹出一聲響亮的馬哨。  
Will聽到了馬的嘶叫，一眨眼之間Hannibal的黑色私家車憑空出現在他們面前，Will挑起了眉:「你的黑馬？」  
「我們都需要隨時代進步。牠更偏好摩托車，這會令牠想起用馬蹄奔跑的日子，但顯然車輛對我們更有用。」Hannibal打開車門邀請Will坐進副駕駛座。  
「我希望我的灰馬不會在某個二手車場積滿了灰。」  
「我們會找到的。在普林斯頓有一棟屬於我，但不在我名下的房子。我將天秤放在了那裏—我在佛羅倫斯找到了它。我們可以待一段時間。」Hannibal在關上車門前聽到了鳥類拍翼的聲音，他抿起嘴唇，「看來我們會有一位舊識來訪。」

\--

Mr. Wednesday專注地閱讀報紙頭條。Shadow將最後一口火雞三明治塞進嘴中，不自覺地也讀起了新聞。  
頭版用赤紅的大字寫著「Hannibal the Cannibal 在逃，前FBI探員Will Graham生死不明」，附上一張食人魔帶著面罩的照片和那名前FBI探員的證件照。  
Shadow知道他們，獄中的生活非常無趣，Hannibal Lecter和Will Graham的新聞曾是他們閒談和打賭的主要話題。但Mr. Wednesday會對他們感興趣卻是意料之外。  
烏鴉—可能是Hugin也可能是Munin*，Shadow分不出來—落到Mr. Wednesday的肩上，向他細語。Mr. Wednesday滿意地笑了，他向烏鴉小聲交待，烏鴉再次飛走。  
Mr. Wednesday折起報紙，「我們要去普林斯頓見兩位故人。」  
「他們也是神？」  
出乎意料，Mr. Wednesday否認了，「近似，但不是。作為被信仰的對象他們沒有我古老，但他們是在神話之前就存在的概念，非常強大。即使不能加入我們的陣營，也要保證他們不會被新神勸誘。」Mr. Wednesday目光落在火雞三明治遺留的包裝上，他用一種古怪的眼神地看著Shadow，「聽著，在進入普林斯頓後，我們都是嚴格控制飲食的素食者。」  
誠然，這是個很莫名其妙的要求，但Shadow不是第一次接受Mr. Wednesday奇怪的任務，他在鑽入車前丟掉了三明治包裝，「好吧。」

\--

Shadow駛入小道，他見過不少Mr. Wednesday的舊友，大多要為生活掙扎，可這次要見面的對象非富即貴。Shadow是個欺詐師，他了解物品的價值。雖然比較偏僻，但周邊的房子都是具歷史價值的昂貴別墅。  
Shadow聽從Mr. Wednesday的指示停在一棟外牆被塗象牙色的小別墅前。Mr. Wednesday敲了敲棕紅色的大門。  
為他們開門的是兩個男人。較高也更年長的那名穿著量身訂做的三件套西裝，配色過分花巧但很合適他，年長者看起來如中世紀的紳士般儀表堂堂。另一位相比起來有些不修邊幅，但他有著英俊又精緻的外貌。  
然而Shadow在看到他們的一瞬就被凍結了，他像是回到了棋盤前，被Czernobog宣告他會在太陽升起時敲碎他的頭顱。他認出了他們，是Hannibal Lecter和Will Graham。  
「歡迎，沃坦*。」Hannibal與Mr. Wednesday寒暄一番後轉向Shadow伸出手，「你一定是Shadow Moon？沃坦在你們到達前派Munin留下信息。我是Hannibal Lecter，這位是Will Graham。」  
Shadow禮節性地握了一下他們的手。  
「沃坦說你是素食者。可惜，我們剛獵到了非常好的羊肉。但請放心，今天的晚餐是全素。」Hannibal退後一步邀請他們進來。  
Shadow決定不去細想那被稱為羊肉的肉，跟著他們走進屋內。  
從門廳一進來就看到掛在柴火壁爐上的一幅很顯眼的油畫。描繪了人們在破爛的木筏上掙扎生存，粘稠的黑暗和絕望從畫框溢了出來。Shadow覺得眼熟，大概他在監獄圖書館的某本書中讀到過。  
「梅杜薩之筏。非常出色的複製品。謝謝。」Mr. Wednesday接過Hannibal遞給他的酒杯。  
Hannibal拔出木塞，往所有人的酒杯倒上紅酒，石榴色的液體散發出令人難以抗拒的酒香。  
「*浪漫主義的標誌和先鋒，慘烈﹑美麗絕倫。1816年梅杜薩號沉沒。生還者在木筏上漂浮求生，最後15名的倖存者在食物短缺的情況下，依靠食用同伴的屍體維生。」Hannibal喝了一口紅酒，「人類是基因編成的造物，現代人類普遍遺傳了祖先食人留下的標記。當食人被指是違反人性時，先祖的基因卻默許同類相食。而饑荒和死亡就像是一紙豁免書，容許人們釋放隱藏在社會規範和現代道德後的本我。」  
Will搖晃著杯中的酒液，他喃喃地說：「為逃離饑餓的痛苦和死亡，人們可以打破他們建立的道德觀和價值觀。但與此同時，他們會掉入更深層的恐懼。恐懼則像撥動琴弦的演奏家，彈奏代表饑餓和死亡的鍵琴和弦線，發出引人入勝的音樂。」  
Hannibal看著Will露出一個讚許的笑容。  
Mr. Wednesday似乎看懂了他們之間的暗流，他舉起了杯子像在為他們祝賀將杯中紅酒一飲而盡。

\--

Hannibal在消失一段時間後再次出現領他們入席。  
用餐區很寬敞，地板是美麗的紅磚地，餐桌和椅子和大部分家具一樣是木製的，設計古樸優雅。餐桌中央以藍紫色為主的乾花和小動物的骨頭作裝飾。  
每人面前都有一個紅漆托盤，食物的容器是塗上精美紋樣的白色陶器。盤上有數個裝有不同小菜的小碟﹑一小碗湯和米飯。擺盤非常漂亮，賞心悅目。  
Hannibal說：「這是精進料理。不使用任何肉類，以當季蔬菜烹調而成。我因應使用的食材做出了調整，遵循精進料理的傳統，作出創新。」  
Shadow將一塊看似是包裹了某種蔬菜根部的豆腐放入口中，他瞪大了眼睛，一臉震驚地吞下了食物—這絕對是他食過最美味的豆腐，彷彿他以前吃的只是海綿。  
「我在一間僻靜的寺廟了解到精進料理，並被它的理念深深吸引。他們將烹飪當作一種修行，在烹調時對食物懷有全心全意的尊重和感恩。烹飪者和食材就像信徒和神。前者祈禱，後者回應願望和回饋平靜。」Hannibal說。他往半滿的茶杯注入熱茶—通常都會備有餐酒，但顯然不合適今晚的晚餐。因此以茶替代，茶以烏龍為主，輔以新鮮的蘋果乾，為茶香與果香帶來絕妙的平衡。  
Mr. Wednesday的手一頓，與Hannibal對視，雙方擺出心照不宣的微笑。  
晚餐接近尾聲，Hannibal站起來將托盤撤下，用一杯咖啡和一小塊抹茶蛋糕為今晚畫上句號。  
Mr. Wednesday咽下最後一口蛋糕，放下銀叉，他對餐點讚不絕口：「比起食物，更像是藝術品。」Hannibal微笑著接受了他的讚美，「是的，藝術。事實上，更像是神明本身。享用料理如同分食神體和消化信仰。這不正如我們一樣嗎，沃坦？」  
Mr. Wednesday的表情不變，但圍繞他周圍的空氣悄然凝滯，這位風暴之神似乎要為這棟郊區的小房子帶來一場暴風雨。Mr. Wednesday說：「我是來邀請你們加入我的戰爭。你們非常強大，有獨善其身的能力，但新神不滿足於現況，他們總有一天會與你們為敵。在你們未恢復力量和記憶前，污染找到轉生後的瘟疫並殺死了他，這就最好的例子。」  
Shadow察覺到Mr. Wednesday的反常，Mr. Wednesday在邀請的對象面前一向熱情友好，從不會直接表現出威壓。  
Will緩緩喝了一口熱茶，他放下杯子，用手指摩擦著陶器光滑的杯身。他無視現時險惡的氣氛，Will從一開始就沒打算答應Mr. Wednesday，說：「沃坦，不論是新神還是舊神，與我們都有本質上的不同。神需要祈禱和被相信。但我們不是神，我們是災難﹑是人類的敵人。人類不用祈求，我們只要需要他們的恐懼。即使被殺死，我們終會歸來。舊神和新神隨著時間會被遺忘消失，但死亡和饑餓會伴隨人類，只要還有生物存在，我們就是不朽的。」  
Will看著Mr. Wednesday，在取回屬於死亡的力量後，他的共情也被加強了—這原本就是死亡的能力之一，誰能從死亡面前隱瞞自己呢？哪怕是神也不可能。  
謊言﹑跨越時間的計劃﹑永恆之槍﹑被計劃的孩子... ...  
Will移開視線，防止更多的資訊湧進來。Mr. Wednesday的意圖令他皺起了眉，不禁加重了語氣說：「你知道我可以看透你，不要在我面前擺弄你拙劣的謊言和話術。」他的目光落到Shadow身上，他從這個年輕男人身上看到了矛盾的疑慮和無畏，還有巨大的潛能，「你擁有你的王牌，別太貪心。你不會想承受貪婪帶來的後果，沃坦。」  
緊張的氣氛突然消散，Mr. Wednesday擺出投降的手勢：「我明白，我只是想試一試。能確定你們不會站到新神那邊，已經是最大收穫。我想我們不該繼續打擾，是時候走了，感謝你們的款待。」  
Will和Hannibal送他們離開。  
Will走在Shadow身旁，他知道Shadow有考慮過離開後報警，「你打算將我們的行蹤告訴FBI嗎？」  
Shadow轉頭看著他，他的角度正好從Will解開了鈕扣的衣領中窺視到底下的肌膚—鎖骨和頸間佈滿了吻痕和咬痕。Shadow的臉微微一紅，不自然地移開目光，他用咳嗽來隱藏尷尬，「咳，抱歉。是的，我有想過。」Shadow承認了，他知道說謊不會有用。  
「是什麼改變了你的想法？」  
「雖然我沒搞懂你們是什麼，但我不覺得FBI能對付你們，沒有必要。」Shadow似乎看到Will微微一笑，但他沒辦法確認，Will已經轉過身往大門走去。  
Mr. Wednesday踏出大門走向他的車子，Will看著他的背影斷言：「沃坦，你的計劃不會成功。」  
他停下腳步，深深看了Will和Hannibal一眼：“We will see.”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *天啟四騎士：啟示錄中未日揭開七印時會出現的四騎士。傳統上被解釋為瘟疫（第一印，白馬，弓）、戰爭（第二印，紅馬，砍刀）、饑荒（第三印，黑馬，天秤）和死亡（第四印，灰馬，鐮刀）。  
> *Hugin﹑Munin：奧丁的烏鴉，分別是「思維」（Hugin）及「記憶」（Munin）  
> *沃坦：北歐神話中的眾神之父奧丁譯名之一  
> *梅杜薩之筏：改自維基百科  
> 彩蛋：選擇普林斯頓是因為我正在看House


End file.
